Maiden of Grief
Maiden of Grief is a female titanic watcher-like boss, much like Maiden of Virtue in Karazhan. She is a boss of the non-linear instance Halls of Stone. It is unknown why she is filled with sad emotions. Tactics This fight is not similar to Maiden of Virtue in Karazhan despite the same NPC model and incapacitate effects. The fight is a moving fight with heads up tactics needed. She occasionally drops a big void zone (Storm of Grief) under herself and puts a magical debuff dealing shadow damage (Pillar of Woe). Everyone including the tank should move out of it to avoid the relatively significant damage incurred. On Heroic mode, the void zone does a lot more damage (as much as 5400 a tick on a plate wearer). She also casts Shock of Sorrow, which deals 1750 to 2250 shadow damage, incapacitates all group members for 10 seconds. This ability has a 4 second cast time. If the healer is positioned near a void zone they can jump into it to avoid being incapacitated for the full duration. In the event this happens too quickly, PvP trinkets are able to clear the incapacitate. This is NOT an aggro dump. However, if someone clears Shock of Sorrow and the tank doesn't she will attack that person as an NPC's tendancy is to not break CC. If all members are incapacitated she will attack the person with the highest threat. Heroic abilities *'Storm of Grief:' Creates a huge black circle on the ground that damages ~1800 Shadow per second to everyone in it. Just move out of it when she creates a new one. *'Parting Sorrow:' Mana burn for 2660 to 2940 Shadow, 2 sec cast. At least partially resistable. *'Shock of Sorrow:' Does 3063 to 3937 Shadow damage and incapacitates all group members for 10 seconds; damage will cancel the incapacitate effect. This is treated as a party wide gouge and follows NPC CC rules accordingly. *'Pillar of Woe:' Magic-type, does ~5.5k Shadow damage, and then adds a DOT that does ~2k Shadow damage every 2 sec for 10 sec. Dispellable. She seems to cast it on random targets, not necessarily the tank. Strategy On normal, the best strategy seems to be to have the casters stand in the middle of the room as the tank keeps her moving in a continuous circle around the outside perimeter. Before she finishes casting Shock of Sorrow. On heroic, kite the boss around the perimeter and interrupt casting of "Pillar of Woe". The tank can jump into the void zone to negate the 10-second incapacitation during the casting of "Shock of Sorrow". Note: use Shadow Resistance Aura or Shadow Protection if available. Debuffs are dispellable. Loot Related Achievements * * * Quotes ;Aggro * ;Killing a player * * * * ;Stun * ;Death * Trivia * Interestingly the maidens weapon uses the same model as the Scepter of the Shifting Sands. * The Maiden of Grief seems to have very unstable emotions, shifting unpredictably between anger and sadness, sometimes even in the same sentence. This is most notable during her death quote. External links Category:Bosses Category:Halls of Stone mobs Category:Titanic watchers Category:Uncategorized creatures